


Que Locura Enamorarme De Ti

by VegebulMelodies



Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [42]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, F/M, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Twitter, minismut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Suggested by @amartbee:I wanna try! It’s lyrics by Eddie Santiago’s “Que Locura Enamorarme de ti” (it was madness to fall in love with you)
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672
Kudos: 15





	Que Locura Enamorarme De Ti

She was laughing as his feet got the hang of the steps, pulling away from his arms just to spin and twirl back in. 

His hands, hard from battle but skin still soft, felt just...right on her hips. 

Her body flushed against his, lighting a fire that he didn’t dare show outwardly. 

Those blue eyes floored him as she smiled at him. “Thanks, Vegeta! I didn’t realize how good of a dancer you were.”

Then she was gone. 

His fists clenched. 

A flush covered his cheeks. 

_Fuck_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut! 


End file.
